Fairy Tale
by Mirror Of The Ocean
Summary: Elricest, Sometimes there exist things like happy endenings. OneShot.


**Title: **Fairy Tale  
**Paring: **EdXAl  
**Rating: **T  
**Warnings: **MaleXMale, don't like don't read. Also contains incest.  
**Summary: **Sometimes there exist things like happy endenings.  
**Disclaimer:**I do not own FMA, if I did Al and Ed would have their bodies back and live at Mustangs, giving us yaoi fans plenty of threesome x''D

* * *

Alphonse Elric had always been a morning person, the total difference to his older brother. So when it came around it wasn't such a big surprise that Al was the first one to awoken this morning. Yawning lightly he tried to turn around in his bed only to realize that he was trapped between two strong arms. He squeaked in surprised and the last trace of his laziness he sometimes had in the mornings disappeared. He could clearly feel something warm against his back and every now and then the warmth in question moved which told him that someone was asleep behind him. He could feel hot breathing against his neck and sometimes a small trace of air reached his ear.

The young boy closed his eyes in confusion and tried to collect his thoughts. He was apparently in a bed with another person, apparently naked. If he opened his eyes he was able to see his clothes thrown away on the familiar floor of his own room. He guessed that the person behind him was naked as well. The reality suddenly hit him hard, and he feared the truth. _What on earth have I done? _Guilt washed over him and he felt an uncomfortable uneasiness.

It was like Al's mind had stopped working for the moment. He couldn't remember who the person behind him was, neither which action that hade made him go to bed with another human being. "_Oh Niisan… what on earth will he do when he find us?" _

He let out a small moan, this was it. All the admiration and love for his older brother he had been hiding inside himself all those years would be over as soon as Ed placed his foot inside this very room. All his feelings would go to waste because of one little mistake. But somehow he couldn't bring up enough strength to wake the sleeping person up and kindly tell him to get out before Ed awoken. Guilt and sadness was rushing through the small boy's body, but Al wasn't the kind of person to lie, or keep people from the truth. Especially when it came to Edward.

Maybe it was best like this, that Ed found them and could scream to his hearts content, and then…maybe let Al continue living in their house. He wouldn't be able to live with this inside him, locked away so Ed wouldn't know. But on the other hand he wouldn't be able to live without Ed in his life at all.

"Niisan…" he whispered quietly. His lips suddenly felt so dry. "Oh Niisan… I am such a fool!" he turned his head and buried it in the pillow. Right now he only wanted to sink down through the bed, down to the deepest part of earth and slowly be consumed of the magma he knew was down there, far, far away. But he knew that was physically impossible.

He heard the person behind him move a bit, the arms pressed him more tightly against the persons chest. He could feel the persons lungs take a long and deep breath and he heard how a vibrating groan emerged from his lover's mouth, which was quickly followed by a word his lover uttered in his sleep.

"Al…" it was more like a moan then a word, but it made Al froze on the spot. "_That voice…" _suddenly everything in Al's world turned upside down.

"N-niisan?" his voice trembled but he didn't get an answer from the sleeping person behind him.

"NIISAN?!" he cried and turned around and took in the view of his mysterious lover. What he saw made him freeze in pure surprise and the faint hope he had gotten when he first heard the person's voice grew into a happy feeling that started in the pit of his stomach and spread through his entire body. The golden hair, that specific expression… There was no mistake. How could it? He had seen his brother asleep so many times before that there was no way he would be able to mistaken his sleeping form.

A happy giggling sound emerged from his mouth and he hugged the form tightly, his head buried in his brothers chest.

"Niisan…" he spoke softly and a few tears landed on the other person's skin. But that didn't matter to him for the moment.

He heard a groan, a groan he was used to hear every morning he tried to wake his lazy brother up.

"Oh niisan" he laughed. He couldn't stop the tears from falling. He was so relieved, Ed was his secret lover, and it was almost too good to be true.

"Al…?" he could feel Ed's hand stroking his hair and he purred in response.

"Oh niisan…" he remembered everything clearly now; how Ed's sweaty but oh-so-well built body had been above him, his mouth making it's way over his chest, his brother's rough and impatient hands exterminated every inch of him. How Edward had pressed him down on the bed, trying all the things he could think of to make Al squirm in pleasure underneath him.

"God, did we really, I mean did I really…" Ed started to trail of, the half of his mind obviously still were in dreamland. Al lifted his head slowly and stared into the golden orbs which were his brother's. He leaned forward, pressing their lips together firmly before he pulled away.

"Good morning Niisan." A warm smile made its way across Al's face as he blushed shyly.

"Did I hurt you Al?" Ed's concerned voice made the brunette giggle and he leaned down and placed a kiss on Ed's neck.

"Not at all niisan, you were sooooo gentle…" He glanced up just in time to see a flushed Ed.

"I-is that so…" Al only murmured as answer, placing kisses on Ed's surprisingly soft skin.

"I am sorry Al, I shouldn't have…" for once Al interrupted his older brother, an action rarely seen.

"It's okay Niisan, I don't have anything against it at all."

"But…" Ed started but Al silenced him with a passionate kiss and Ed wasn't late to respond. It was absolutely delicious, the taste of his older brother's mouth. It was not sour or sweet, it was some kind of mix between the both tastes and Al couldn't get enough no matter how hard he tried. He nipped on the lower lip and moaned slightly as Ed's tongue brushed over his lips as it worked its way into his mouth.

He moved closer to the body, snuggling nearer until there almost wasn't any space between them. He could hear a satisfied sight from his brother and he mewled as answer and moved his fingers through the soft and shiny golden hair. Right now this was the only thing he needed; his brother had always meant everything for him, the taste of him, the feeling of Ed's tongue dancing in his mouth, searching every inch, brushing over his teeth and sometimes the tongue connected with his own. Every time it happened Al shivered slightly and pressed himself closer, eager to feel more.

He could feel Ed's body tensing beside him and he smiled into the kiss when his brother moved above him and straddled his hips. He let out another mewl as he could feel Ed's naked body against his erection and moved his hips ever so little. A groan escaped Ed as he broke the kiss by move his head out of reach of Al's mouth. A string of saliva connected them both a few seconds before the string broke and Al looked up on Ed with a dazed look on his face.

"Niisan…" Al's voice wasn't much more than a whisper, a quiet pray to the golden haired boy above him. Ed's hand reached out and caressed his cheek and he closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, moving his face against his older brother's hand.

"I love you Al…" the voice was filled with desire and want and Al opened his eyes ever so slightly and looked into Ed's golden ones. Al could feel his own heart beat fast, threatening to jump out of his chest. He felt like he was exploding on the inside with happiness, still his body was lazy with passion and affection.

"Niisan…" was everything he could manage to say. "I…I love you too…"

* * *

**A/N: **Kaching, end of story. R&R is love 33


End file.
